Tel était le destin de la chauve-souris
by Crookiesxx
Summary: Batman quitte Arkham City la mort dans l'âme. Que va-t-il devenir ? SPOIL/Batman Arkham City/SPOIL


**Tel était ****le destin de la ****chauve-souris**

Le Joker est mort. Batman quitte Arkham City après avoir déposé le corps devant les portes de la ville. Mais Batman ne sait pas où aller. Il se demande si cette mort est réelle, ou si ce n'était qu'un rêve, un horrible rêve, où il a vu le clown rendre son dernier sourire. Devant cette terrible question, il continue de marcher, abasourdi, affaibli, complètement retourné. Celui qu'il haïssait tant, est mort sous ses yeux. Mais finalement, avait-il vraiment de la haine envers le Joker ? Car en y regardant bien, on aurait dit deux grands enfants. Deux grands enfants qui se taquinaient entre eux, mais qui restaient de très bons amis.

Mais Batman se pose une autre question : si le Joker est vraiment mort, que va-t-il devenir désormais ? Doit-il tout arrêter ? Où continuer à faire la justice à Gotham ? La mort dans l'âme, Batman continue sa route, sans savoir où il arrivera, ce qu'il fera au bout de ce chemin qui lui parait sans fin. Il pense maintenant à Harley, écroulée devant la dépouille de son mari. Le désespoir allait-il la pousser à faire les pires choses ? Elle est comme une petite fille qui voit son clown préféré quitter la piste à jamais, faire ses adieux au public.

En repensant à Harley, il revit tous ses ennemis : Le Pingouin, Victor Tszaz, l'Epouvantail… S'il part loin de la ville, personne, probablement, ne pourra repousser leurs assauts, comme lui l'a fait durant tant d'années. Et si finalement tous ces criminels s'arrêtaient soudainement de faire le mal dans la ville, comme si le départ de Batman les stoppaient net. Car Batman est un peu leur jouet favori. Peut-être déposeront-ils les armes et se retireront-ils définitivement.

Batman ne sait plus où avoir la tête. Il se sent mal, très mal. Il ressent une sensation étrange en lui. Il se sent presque inutile désormais. Inutile à Gotham, comme si plus rien n'avait d'intérêt pour lui. La Chauve-souris sent qu'elle ne va, bientôt plus battre de ses ailes, qu'elle va se refermer sur elle-même pour toujours.

Batman arrive au bout du long chemin qu'il n'a pas vu défilé, tellement bouleversé par cette mort atroce. Et là, Batman ne pense plus qu'à une seule chose…tomber le masque. Car il ne lui servira plus à rien maintenant. Mais même celui qui va redevenir Bruce Wayne, en a très gros sur le cœur. Même en redevenant l'homme milliardaire, play-boy, à qui la vie souriait celle-ci n'a plus aucun sens. Jamais il n'a senti la fin aussi proche. Il n'a plus qu'une idée en tête. : quitter ce monde. Il veut seulement se faire oublier.

Bruce Wayne a maintenant atteint le point de l'homme mort, à l'asile d'Arkham. C'est ici qu'il veut « sa » fin. Et comme toutes personnes qui approchent du souffle final, Batman se remémore sa vie. De son enfance heureuse, à la mort atroce de ses parents, en passant par le jour où il est devenu Batman. Puis ses premières confrontations avec ses ennemis. Et puis il revit toutes ces personnes qui ont comptées dans sa vie : Alfred qui l'a recueilli, Jim et Barbara Gordon, qui l'on suivi durant toutes ces années. Et surtout, il revit toutes ces femmes qui ont partagées sa vie. Talia al'Ghul, Sélina Kyle, Vicky Vale, Black Canary, Wonder Woman…

Et soudain, le Joker apparaît dans sa mémoire. C'est là que Bruce Wayne sent que c'est le moment. La fin de l'aventure. Bruce s'approche du bord de la falaise, ferme les yeux et se laisse tomber. Une longue chute où il voit encore la mort du Joker, le sourire aux lèvres. Bruce approche de plus en plus de la surface de l'eau, les yeux toujours fermés et sans regrets d'en finir. Enfin Bruce touche la surface, se laisse aller dans l'eau froide et ne bouge plus. Sa cape flotte à la surface, mais personne ne peut le voir, comme il l'a désiré. Et au bout de quelques secondes, son corps remonte. Cette fois c'est vraiment la fin. On ne reverra plus la Chauve-souris déployer ses ailes, on ne reverra plus son ombre voler sur Gotham.

À présent, le destin de Gotham n'est plus lié à celui de Batman.


End file.
